


First time

by tissaias_piglet



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Time, Modern AU, PWP, Rita is surprisingly caring, Smut, Tissaia is very innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissaias_piglet/pseuds/tissaias_piglet
Summary: “Tissaia, you know I like you, right?” Rita asked quietly. Tissaia felt her blood run cold as she realised that the younger woman was looking at her, and had undoubtedly caught her staring at Rita’s bare legs in something of a daze.“Yes, I know,” she said slowly, diplomatically. “But why?” she asked before she could stop herself....Rita wants Tissaia. Tissaia wants Rita. Tissaia is an anxious, shy mess, and is probably going to ruin this before it even begins.
Relationships: Margarita Laux-Antille/Tissaia de Vries
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	First time

“Tissaia, you know I like you, right?” Rita asked quietly. Tissaia felt her blood run cold as she realised that the younger woman was looking at her, and had undoubtedly caught her staring at Rita’s bare legs in something of a daze. She wanted to run her fingertips up them and find out if they were as smooth as they looked. Dragging herself back to the moment, her mouth went dry as she struggled to formulate an answer.

“Yes, I know,” she said slowly, diplomatically. Rita hadn’t been awfully subtle about it, flirting with her, touching her for just a bit longer than was normal between friends, but it certainly wasn’t unwanted on Tissaia’s part. She hadn’t felt pressured into doing or saying something she wasn’t comfortable with, she was just nervous, and couldn’t figure out why Rita would possibly want her. It was just four little words, she could do it, she could.

“But why?” she asked before she could stop herself. Damn it, Tissaia! “I- I mean, I like you too. I do. Quite a lot. But I just... I don’t understand. You could have anyone, Rita. Why me?” She bit her lip, forcing herself to stop talking before she fucked things up any more. Rita looked at her with an expression of what could only be called profound sadness, and for a second Tissaia thought her heart might stop. Had she already ruined it?

“Tissaia...” Rita breathed, moving closer, cupping Tissaia’s cheek and stroking it lightly with her thumb. “There are so many reasons. You have the kindest heart, you look at me like I matter, you take care of me, you don’t judge, you’re frighteningly intelligent, you’re so beautiful you take my breath away...” Rita’s tender smile broke into a wide, genuine grin when Tissaia reached out and took her free hand gently. She laced their fingers together, and was hit with an overwhelming feeling of how _right_ it was. She was meant to be sitting here with Rita. She was meant to be telling her how she felt.

Tissaia took a deep breath. Rita was still stroking her cheek, and she twisted her head a little to kiss Rita’s thumb. The tiny gasp she got in response gave her the confidence she needed. “When you smile, everything feels better. You’re the only person I want to hug me, and I love that you always ask permission first. I’m so grateful that you’re patient with me being anxious over everything, and that you’re teaching me it’s okay to relax sometimes.” She took another deep breath. Rita’s closeness, her touch, were distracting, but in a good way. She’d never understood desire until she met Rita, and right now the feeling was threatening to overwhelm her.

“Breathe, Tissa,” Rita murmured gently, stroking her hair. “It’s okay. I’ll still be here whether it takes you a minute or an hour or a day. Or longer,” she added after a second, reassuringly.

Tissaia heard a soft mewling noise and realised with some embarrassment that it was coming from her own mouth, a reaction to Rita stroking her hair. She rushed on in an attempt to stifle the noise. “You must have noticed I can’t keep my eyes off you. You’re enchantingly beautiful. Every part of you. Your legs, your...well, y-you know, but not just those, your wrists, your nose, everything, even the parts you hate. In fact, _especially_ those parts.”

Rita looked as though she might cry, and although Tissaia was almost sure it was in a good way, she didn’t want to risk it. She’d said enough, the rest could wait until later. They seemed to be the sort of things which should be saved for cuddling during the afterglow of sex – at least, that was what movies and books had taught her – and she was surprised to find that not only was she not terrified by the idea of sleeping with Rita, she actually really wanted to. But first she needed to stop Rita looking like she was about to cry. “Can I kiss you?” she asked in the tiniest whisper, and Rita nodded instantly.

“Do you know what to do?” she breathed, resting a finger beneath Tissaia’s chin and running her thumb gently over Tissaia’s lower lip. Her breathing was ragged, and Tissaia felt a tiny swell of pride that the idea of kissing her had affected Rita so much. It was quickly followed by fear – what if she did it wrong and it was disappointing for the other woman? – so to distract herself and keep silencing the voice in her head, she pressed her lips to Rita’s, more firmly than she’d planned to, and kissed her hard.

Rita felt nice. Really nice. Her lips were full and soft, and when Tissaia broke away to breathe, she immediately found herself wondering how quickly she could kiss them again. The answer was immediately, for Rita curled a gentle hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in again.

“Are you s-“ Rita began in a whisper, when their lips were almost touching, and Tissaia whimpered “yes!”, cutting her off, appreciating that Rita was trying to make her feel safe and cared for, but needing to be kissing her again more than anything else.

Rita closed the tiny gap between them, licked lightly at Tissaia’s bottom lip, then drew her into an even deeper kiss, moaning softly, making Tissaia shiver. She brought her hand up to pet Rita’s hair almost nervously; it looked so silky and she’d been fascinated by the idea of touching it for longer than she could remember. Rita hummed softly into the kiss, which Tissaia took to mean she was doing something right. She was trembling, they both were, their kisses becoming almost feverish.

And Tissaia was wet, she could feel it. She was wet and aching to feel Rita touching her. It should have bothered her that she was so obviously needy after barely being touched, but it didn’t. Rita made her feel safe and cared for, and really, really desperate to be touched. She arched into their kiss, trying to explain without words what she needed.

Rita knew, and Tissaia knew that she knew, and the only reason she could think of that Rita wasn’t touching her was that she knew how to make it even better if she waited. And although Tissaia didn’t want to wait, she trusted Rita implicitly.

Strong, gentle fingers swept lightly up her back, and down her arms. Tissaia shivered. She’d been right – already this was better, she was shaking and resisting the urge to press her thighs together for some pressure where she desperately needed it between her legs.

“Tissa?” Rita breathed against her lips as her hands hovered inches from Tissaia’s chest. Tissaia barely managed a noise of encouragement, arching against Rita’s hands, and she clung to Rita’s shoulders as the other woman cupped her breasts gently, thumbs seeking out her hard nipples through her bra.

Tissaia was sure she could stop breathing at any moment. She needed Rita’s touches like she needed air, maybe even more. Somewhere at the very back of her mind, she was conscious that her hips were moving slightly as they kissed, as though she was trying to get some friction, and she tried and failed to be ashamed of herself.

“May I?” Rita asked quietly, lovingly, when she broke away from yet another kiss, as though she knew exactly what Tissaia needed.

It probably wasn’t hard to tell, Tissaia realised, just from looking at her.

Even though Rita didn’t explain any further, Tissaia understood what she meant too. And she wanted it. She wanted it so, so much. She was glad that Rita wasn’t going to make her ask for it herself, because she was far too shy and nervous to use words she’d never used before and ask to be touched.

“Yes,” Tissaia whispered, parting her legs a little, not resisting when Rita pushed them further apart. She thought vaguely about how being touched was so much better than she’d ever imagined it would be, but her mind could barely focus. All she could think of was how much she was burning to be touched.

Rita raised Tissaia’s dress slowly, then ran her finger along the waistband of her panties. “Are you okay to take these off, sweetheart?” she asked softly, and again, Tissaia barely managed a noise of encouragement. She raised her hips, allowing Rita to slide them off her gently, shivering at every light brush of Rita’s fingertips on her skin. Immediately, Rita let Tissaia’s dress fall back between her legs, covering her, and Tissaia felt like her heart might crack at how much love and care the other woman had for her.

She took a deep breath, and another, and then raised her dress. “Touch me,” she said in a rush, stammering and tripping over the two simple words, trying desperately to fight back the idea that Rita might judge how she looked beneath her clothes. No. She was safe with Rita. She was.

Tissaia parted her legs a little. She wanted to say more, to be sexy and commanding and confident, but her entire body and brain seemed to be focusing on the fact that Rita’s hand was moving slowly and teasingly up her thigh, and all she could do was tremble.

Soft fingers ran through the patch of hair between her legs, and then Rita lightly tapped the inside of each thigh, encouraging Tissaia’s legs further apart. She looked up, holding Tissaia’s gaze for a full minute, two, hand perfectly still, giving her time to back out if she wanted to. Tissaia didn’t want to. She wanted Rita desperately. She could feel how wet she was, and dimly she wondered whether the couch beneath her was getting damp. And then Rita’s fingers moved closer and she forgot how to think. Her whole world narrowed to the feeling of anticipation of what was coming next.

Tissaia groaned loudly when Rita reached between her legs and began to stroke her clit lightly, her face flushing red with embarrassment a moment later. “I’m sorry,” she stammered, “it just feels so good.”

Rita cupped her cheek lightly, pressing a tender kiss to Tissaia’s soft lips. “It’s okay to enjoy being touched,” she murmured, breath warm on Tissaia’s lips, “I want you to. I want to hear that you’re enjoying it.” She waited until Tissaia met her eyes and nodded, before beginning to touch her again. “Come on, it’s okay to moan, let me hear you love,” she encouraged gently, and Tissaia moved against her fingers, gasping hard. “That’s it, that’s it.”

“Oh,” Tissaia moaned, holding Rita’s arms hard, “please, yes!” She gripped a cushion to try and distract herself from wanting to move her hips desperately, because Rita was in just the right place and Tissaia felt like she might dissolve onto the couch, and she didn’t think she could bear it if her moving made Rita stop.

“It’s okay to move against me,” Rita breathed, “that’s it. I want to know you’re enjoying it, sweetheart.” She stroked more firmly, and Tissaia’s head fell back against the couch, tiny moans escaping her as she rocked her hips against Rita’s fingers. “Are you getting close, Tissa?” she asked softly, pressing a tender line of kisses across her strong jaw and down her neck.

Tissaia felt her cheeks reddening. Her wanton display was enough to embarrass her, but having to say things out loud too? “Yes!” she gasped out, to prevent herself worrying any more, and shuddered hard. Rita’s finger was moving faster, and just when she thought she couldn’t take it any more, Rita slowed down again, stroking her unbearably lightly. “ _Fuck_!” Tissaia whined, because nothing else seemed enough to sum up her need and frustration, and she couldn’t even bring herself to care that she’d used the word. “Please?” she choked out, neediness and desperation lacing her words.

Rita cupped her cheek and pressed gentle kisses to her lips which Tissaia happily returned, sobbing into them when Rita began to rub her firmly again. She clung to the cushion, to Rita, to anything she could reach, to ground her. Parting her lips she took Rita into a frantic kiss, trembling and trying not to whine as the pleasure crashed over her and she came, rolling her hips desperately against Rita’s fingers.

“Good girl, good girl,” Rita murmured, wrapping her arms around Tissaia and pulling her close as she panted desperately for breath, her head coming to rest on Rita’s shoulder.

Tissaia was glad for the chance to hide her face, and she slipped her arms around Rita and clung to her. “I want to touch you too,” she said, her words coming out in a rush before she could get cold feet, “desperately. But please, be patient with me?”

Rita thought Tissaia’s shyness and inexperience was possibly the sexiest thing she’d ever heard.


End file.
